This application relates to content identification.
Online social networks have become popular for professional and/or social networking. Some online social networks provide content items that may be of interest to users, e.g., digital advertisements targeted to a user, or identification of other users and/or groups that may of interest to a user. The content items can, for example, be selected based on content of a user account, e.g., based on keywords identified from a crawl of a user's page. Such content item identification schemes, however, may not identify optimum content items if the user page includes only short, ambiguous messages, misspelled words, or is primarily non-textual content, e.g., photograph collections, that present unique challenges for machine-based relevance analysis. Accordingly, some of the content items, e.g., advertisements directed to particular products, may not be of interest to many users of an online social network.